Schatten der Vergangenheit
by rickMuc
Summary: Fünfzehn Jahre sind vergangen seit dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord. Harry Potter's Leben nimmt eine abenteuerliche Wendung als Hermine mit einem ungewöhnlichen Anliegen an ihn herantritt. Wieder liegt es an Harry die magische Welt zu retten. Slash HP/DM


Disclaimer: alle Rechte am HP-Universum liegen bei J.K. Rowling

Genre: Abenteuer/Romance - Slash HP/DM

Rating: noch alle

Kapitel 1 - Gedenken

Die großen Empfangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums war angefüllt mit dem aufgeregten Murmeln der größten Menschenmaße, die jemals die ehrwürdigen Hallen bevölkert haben. Nicht nur die Stimmen der geladenen Gäste des Festakts hallten von den Wänden wieder, sondern auch das Summen und Flirren von tausenden kleinen Elfen, die festliche Bänder, Lampions und weiße Girlanden durch die Luft trugen. Nach all dem Schwarz der dunklen Zeiten war die Farbe _Weiß_ zum Symbol für den Neubeginn in der magischen Welt geworden. Auch zollten die eingeladenen Gäste Respekt durch ihre festlichen schwarzen Roben, auf denen ein breiter weißer Streifen als Lichtblick das Dunkel durchschnitt. Sie standen in einem weiten Kreis um die komplett verhüllte Statue in der Mitte der Halle und viele blickten erwartungsvoll auf das noch verdeckte Kunstwerk.

Es war auf den Tag genau fünfzehn Jahre her, seitdem Lord Voldemort in einem inzwischen legendären Kampf in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, endgültig besiegt worden war und Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte, als scheidender Zaubereiminister, die jährliche Gedenkfeier als großen Endpunkt seiner bewegten Karriere bestimmt. Sich des großen Moments bewusst stand er in einem abgesperrten Bereich zusammen mit den wichtigsten und bedeutendsten Gäste und ließ die Stimmung auf sich wirken. Zu den üblichen Vertretern der Abteilungen des Ministeriums gesellten sich die Veteranen der Schlacht um Hogwarts, da wirkte das Zusammentreffen auf ihn fast wie ein Klassentreffen. Neville Longbottom, gerade als neuer Lehrer für Kräuterkunde nach Hogwarts berufen, stand mit seiner Frau Hannah Abbott bei Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan und Luna Lovegood und unterhielten sich prächtig. Auf der anderen Seite des geschmückten Podest konnte er die Weasleys in einer Gruppe ehemaliger Gryffindor-Schüler ausmachen, die, wie fast alle anderen auch, Anstecker mit den Symbolen ihres ehemaligen Hauses an ihren Roben trugen. Bevor er sich wegdrehte wunderte sich Kingsley nur über das fehlen einer einzigen Person: Harry Potter war nirgends zu entdecken, was ihn ärgerte, denn dies schadete nicht nur der Wirkung seines großen Auftritts, sondern Harry schadete sich damit selbst. Er hätte leicht der nächste Zaubereiminister werden können, wenn er es nur darauf angelegt hätte, aber so war dieser Posten an Bertie Higgs gegangen.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. Percy Weasley, sein Stabschef, war an ihn herangetreten und dirigierte ihn mit einem dezenten, aber bestimmten "Minister, es ist Zeit" ans Rednerpult. Ein kurzes Tippen mit seinem Zauberstab an seinen Hals, ein gemurmeltes _Sonorus_ und schon erklang seine Stimme donnernd durch die Halle.

"Geladene Gäste, liebe Freunde. Wieder ist es Zeit der dunklen Bedrohung zu gedenken, die unsere Welt und die Welt der Muggels bedroht und dabei beinahe vernichtet hat."

Während einer eindrucksvollen Pause blickte der Zaubereiminister in die Gesichter der gespannten Zuhörer und konnte halb versteckt hinter eine Säule genau den braunhaarigen Zauberer entdecken, den er lieber neben sich auf dem Redner-Podest sehen würde. Grimmend fuhr er fort.

"Doch dank dem aufopfernden Einsatz einer Gruppe von mutigen Zauberern ist es unter der Führung von Harry Potter gelungen, dieser Bedrohung nicht entgegen zu stehen, sondern sie für immer aus unserer Welt zu verbannen."

Tosender Applaus und vereinzelte "Harry, Harry"-Rufe erfüllten die Halle und plötzlich wusste Kingsley, warum der Gerufene hinter der Säule und nicht bei ihm stand.

"An dieser Stelle möchte ich den Gefallenen und den Opfern, auf beiden Seiten, gedenken. Bitte schweigt mit mir einen Moment."

- / -

Aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtete Harry den Zaubereiminister, der klein und doch immens präsent hinter dem Rednerpost die Arme erhoben hatte. _Auf beiden Seiten_ hatte Shacklebolt gesagt und genau hier hatte Harry auch fünfzehn Jahre nach den Geschehnissen des letzten Krieges immer noch seine Schwierigkeiten. Seine Gedanken sprangen zu all den Opfern, die der sinnlose Fanatismus dieses selbsterklärten Lords gekostet hatte. Zu seinen Eltern, zu Dumbledore, aber auch zu Sirius, Fred, Remus und Tonks. Und dabei handelte es sich nur um seine engsten Freunde, was war mit all den anderen? Mit Cedric? Und mit den tausenden von namenlosen Opfern, denn jeder der Anwesenden kannte mindestens ein Opfer von Lord Voldemort und seinen Todesessern. Auf dem Podest konnte er Ginny, seine Frau, sehen, die ihre Mutter stützte, die sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung rang.

Harry war froh, nicht das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, außerdem konnte er so die Anwesenden in aller Ruhe mustern. Während Kingsley Shacklebolt fortfuhr, die Schweigeminute war vorbei, blieb sein Blick überrascht an einer Gruppe silberblonder Zauberer hängen, die andächtig in einer der vorderen Reihen standen.

"Malfoy, verdammt nochmal!" entfuhr es ihm. Was, zur Hölle, hatten die hier zu suchen? Er hatte von Lucius Malfoys Versuchen, das bislang immer noch beschlagnahmte Familienvermögen zurück zu erhalten, gehört, aber anscheinend war der ehemalige Todesesser clever genug gewesen, dabei seinen Weg nicht zu kreuzen. Viel Sinn hätte dies auch nicht gemacht, denn alleine seine Position als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale verbot ihm, für die Wiederherstellung des Malfoy-Familienschatzes und die Aufhebung der Zauberbeschränkungen einzutreten. Viel mehr wollte Harry dies aber nicht. Für ihn gab es nichts, mit dem all das wieder gut gemacht werden konnte, was diese Familie verbrochen hatte.

Harry wurde erst durch ein helles Aufblitzen in der Mitte des Atriums von seinem Dahinbrüten aufgeschreckt: der neugestaltete Brunnen war enthüllt worden und anstelle der verhassten Statue war nun wieder eine Gruppe von Zauberern und magischen Kreaturen zu sehen, die in Eintracht und Friede miteinander umgangen. Es erschreckte ihn, wie es der blonde Slytherin auch nach all diesen Jahren noch schaffte, seine Gedanken zu beherrschen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er ihn aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Geschehen in der großen Halle.

Die Festgemeinschaft begann sich aufzulösen und in kleinere Gruppen zu zerfallen, der offizielle Teil war vorbei und schon begannen Tabletts mit Getränken und kleinen Speisen herein zu fliegen. Von leiser einsetzender Musik beschwingt schien sich die Stimmung schnell zu heben und die Schwere der Ansprache verflog.

"Harry, hier steckst Du. Untersteh Dich nicht nochmal und lass mich alleine zurück. Weißt Du, wie viele Leute mich nach Dir gefragt haben?" Ginny kam auf ihn zugeflogen und zerrte ihn entschieden hinter seiner Säule hervor.

"Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich es hasse im Mittelpunkt zu stehen", hab Harry kleinlaut zu bedenken als sie sich zu Ron und Hermine auf den Weg machten. Während sie die Halle durchquerten konnte er von überall "Harry, schön Dich zu sehen", "Harry, verdammt lange her, erinnerst Du Dich noch" und ähnliche Rufe hören.

Im Kreis seiner Freunde angekommen hab es erst einmal ein großes Wiedersehen und langsam fiel die Nervosität von ihm ab. Auch wenn er Hermine und Ron fast täglich sah, gab es doch eine Menge anderer Freunde, die er nur selten zu Gesicht bekam. Immerhin hatten fast alle inzwischen geheiratet und lebten ihre eigenen Leben. Luna Lovegood unterhielt sich hochschwanger mit Angelina Weasley über Glücksbringer für eine problemlose Geburt und schien sich vom Nutzen getrockneten Kakerlaken-Eiern nur schwerlich abbringen zu lassen.

"Ach Harry, wo warst Du denn die Ganze Zeit?", fragte ihn Hermine, die sich von ihren Kollegen aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung verabschiedet hatte und wieder zu Ron, Ginny und Harry gestoßen war.

"Hermine, tut mir leid, ich kam einfach nicht durch die Menschenmenge", log Harry in der Hoffnung das Thema endlich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Du hättest sie einfacher teilen können, als Mose das rote Meer", konterte sie mit einem Grinsen, "aber ich kann Dich schon gut verstehen. Mir hat es schon gereicht so angestarrt zu werden, aber für Dich ist das ja noch schlimmer."

"Ich werd verrückt", unterbrach Ron sichtbar aufgeregt, "Habt Ihr die Malfoys gesehen? Was machen die hier? Ganz unschuldig stehen die da drüben rum und unterhalten sich auch noch ganz ruhig mit Leuten. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso man die Todesesser überhaupt herein gelassen hat."

"Weil sie eingeladen wurden, Ron", erwiderte Hermine kühl.

"Von wem??" kam es entsetzt sowohl von Harry als auch Ron.

"Von mir. Und zwar nicht nur Lucius und Narcissa, sondern auch Draco und seine Frau. Wir müssen die Wunden heilen, hast Du Shacklebolt überhaupt nicht zugehört, Ron?" fuhr Hermine fort.

Harry war die Frau, die direkt bei Malfoy stand, bislang gar nicht aufgefallen. Passend, dachte er sich. Sie sah gut aus und hatte lange dunkle Haare, aber sie trug den gleichen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihr Mann. Überhaupt war es komisch, Malfoy senior schien weit mehr interessiert zu sein eine gute Figur zu machen als sein Sohn.

"Ich muss Ron recht geben, Hermine" meinte Harry, "Wunden heilen ist ja schön und gut, aber die Malfoys? Erinnerst Du Dich gar nicht mehr, wie ekelhaft er in der Schule zu Dir immer war? Und dass sich seine Eltern in der letzten Sekunde von Voldemort abgewandt haben, macht ihn nicht weniger zu einem Todesesser."

"Eigentlich ist das genau eine Sache, über die ich mit Dir reden wollte" antwortete Hermine, "nur nicht hier. Ron, können wir dich kurz alleine lassen? Ich würde mit Harry gerne etwas in meinem Büro besprechen."

Nach einem kurzen Abschiedskuss liess sie Ron stehe, packte Harry am Ärmel seines Umhangs und zog ihn in Richtung des Aufzugs.

- / -

"Bitte setz Dich, Harry" meinte Hermine und deutete vage auf einen Stuhl, auf dem, wie überall in ihrem Büro ein Stapel Bücher lag. Harry war schleierhaft, wieso der Schreibtisch nicht unter der Last von hunderten Büchern zusammen brach, zumindest hing die Platte schon ein gutes Stück durch. Hermine griff zu ihrer Schreibfeder und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz auf einen Zettel, der sich sofort zu einem kleinen Papiervogel faltete und aus dem Zimmer flatterte. Sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

"Du weisst ja, dass ich mich um die Wiederherstellung der Muggel-Rechte und die Gleichstellung von Muggel-stämmigen Magiern kümmere. Wir stehen hier vor dem letzten Schritt und dann haben wir endlich alle Ungleichbehandlung aus allen Gesetzen des Zaubereiministeriums gestrichen."

"Aha, und was für ein Schritt ist das" erkundigte sich Harry, der sich soweit es ging von allen Formen der Politik fern hielt.

"Nun ja, es gibt eine konservative Fraktion, die der Meinung ist, dass im Zuge der Gleichbehandlung auch ehemalige Todesesser verdient haben, eine zweite Chance zu bekommen. Das ist quasi die Voraussetzung, dass das neue Gesetz unterstützt wird." erläuterte Hermine vorsichtig, nicht sicher, wie Harry das Ganze aufnehmen würde.

Harry entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. Es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor das Ministerium diesmal weich werden würde. Aber warum Hermine?

"Wie ich Dich kenne, erzählst Du mir das ja nicht ohne Grund. Komm, spuck's schon aus! Was soll ich für Dich tun, Herm?"

Hermine wunderte sich, war sie wirklich so einfach zu durchschauen? "Ich will ja auch niemandem etwas schenken, Harry. Aber Du weißt, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient! Und genau hier habe ich etwas ausgearbeitet."

Mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie ein großes Plakat mit allerhand magischen Gleichungen vor den Beiden in der Luft schweben.

"Wie Du siehst, habe ich mich mit der Frage beschäftigt, was jemand tun würde, wenn all sein bisher Erlebtes keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Was wäre, wenn man komplett neu anfangen könnte? Würde man sich auch dann für die dunkle Seite entscheiden? Ich will den Leuten eine Chance geben, die es verdient haben."

"Du meinst also, die Leute würden diesmal jemandem wie Voldemort nicht mehr hinterherlaufen? Keiner kann sich einfach ändern!"

"Das vielleicht nicht, aber überleg Dir einmal, was wäre, wenn man dir seit frühster Kindheit erzählt hätte, Voldemort wäre der Retter und Dumbledore wäre ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier? Hättest Du ihm die Hand gereicht als Du das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kamst?"

Unwillkürlich musste Harry daran denken, dass ihm in der Tat jemand die Hand gereicht hatte, als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam und warum er sie ausgeschlagen hatte.

"Ok, Hermine, was soll ich für Dich machen?"

"Ich habe einen Trank entwickelt, der den Trinker für eine Zeit seine komplette Geschichte und Vergangenheit vergessen lässt." Hermine war sichtlich stolz auf ihre Erfindung. "Der Charakter und die Eigenschaften bleiben gleich, aber für die kurze Zeit ist es so, als ob alle Erziehung, alle Erlebnisse nie statt gefunden hätten. Du hast quasi den reinen Menschen vor Dir sitzen und siehst, wie er sich wirklich verhalten würde. Später kann er sich an alles, was in dieser Zeit geschehen ist, erinnern und wir sehen, ob jemand wirklich bereit ist, sich zu ändern."

Harry konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben und sprang auf. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das helfen wird? Was nützt ein betäubtes Raubtier, wenn es im nächsten Moment wieder zu sich kommt und wieder angreifen kann? Und was soll ich dabei tun?"

"Du als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale sollst beurteilen, ob jemand wirklich Anstalten macht, sich zu ändern. Und Du bist auch noch der Junge, der lebt! Während der Trank wirkt, hast Du die Möglichkeit mit den Leuten zu sprechen. Du kannst ihnen unsere Seite erklären und sie überzeugen!"

"Und außerdem", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu, "werde ich das Ministerium nicht von meiner Idee überzeugen können, wenn Du mir mit Deinem Ruf nicht hilfst."

Harry fühlte sich überfahren. Natürlich wollte er Hermine helfen, aber der Plan erschien ihm doch etwas abenteuerlich.

"Na gut, sagen wir mal, ich würde Dir helfen. Mit wem müsste ich denn dann meine Zeit verbringen?"

Hermine war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und führte ihn zur Seitentür ihres Büros.

"Nun, das ist die zweite Sache, die ich Dir noch erzählen wollte."

Während Harry den kleinen Nebenraum betrat hatte er das Gefühl von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden. Der Mann im Zimmer war niemand anderes als

"Malfoy!"

-- / --

Dies ist mein erster FanFic-Versuch... Ich suche Betas! Und bitte reviewt so viel wie möglich.. ich freu mich auf das Feedback!

P.S. Ich habe die Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen und freue mich über Hinweise, falls ich was falsch lokalisiert habe.


End file.
